Service-based networks typically include a centralized provider site and remotely located operational sites that render at least a part of specific service such as exchange of wireless content and signaling. As service-based networks increasingly rely on remote cell site deployment, implementation of remote monitoring and control of cell site(s) also has increased. Yet, functional and operational disparities among devices or equipment that comprise a remote location cell site typically have resulted in dedicated equipment-specific solutions for remote monitoring or control capability(ies). A centralized provider site can optionally include management components (e.g., terminal computers) for remote control of specific equipment. Such management components generally rely on dedicated communication links to respective devices at remotely located operational sites, and implement management operations through a dedicated interface and software application(s) at the management component.
Network support sites can have various degrees of complexity. Depending on network type, e.g., mobile telecommunication network, one or more devices comprise each remotely located operational site. In particular, in cellular mobile networks, a network remotely located site can be embodied in a cell site which can include equipment with substantially disparate functionality and operational and maintenance requirements; for instance, a cell site can provide telecommunication signals according to various technology protocols and operate disparate ensuing equipment. Thus, conventional management of complex network sites readily becomes cumbersome and cost ineffective in view of the various device-specific interfaces and applications, and communication links.